A different Duel Academy sort of
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if Jaden was keeping a lot of secrets? One of which isn't so surprising...the others on the other hand...will rock Duel Academy and it's inhabitants to their core. The best part? He isn't even trying to keep the secrets secret! With all of Slifer on his side and at his beck and call...he and his 'Red Rangers' will be making plenty of waves at Duel Academy. AU OOC Femslash T
1. Chapter 1

**Yu Gi Oh GX AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if Jaden had a big secret…well quite a few of them actually? One of them isn't much of a surprise. The others on the other hand will rock everyone at Duel Academy to their core and he's not even trying to keep them a secret! AU OOC FemJaden, Sick!Jaden Femslash and Bashing)**

"Why are you all referring to me as a guy?" Jaden asked looking at the rest of the Slifers confused and curious while they gave him weird looks. It was a week after he passed the Entrance Exam and the whole dorm decided to have a giant sleepover the night before classes were due to begin, this way they could get to know each other better. Heck even Mr. Banner joined in!

"But… aren't you a guy Jaden?" Syrus asked, the small blue haired boy looking adorably confused.

"Jeez I know binding my chest to make breathing easier makes me appear flat chested but I didn't know that it would make everyone assume I'm a boy." Jaden said pouting slightly as he, sorry _she_ , looked down at her chest.

"Wait… you're not a boy?" The wide Koala loving Chumley asked staring at one of his new roommates shocked and wide eyed.

"Nope! I'm one hundred percent female!" Jaden said cheerfully, causing most guys jaws to drop. Now that they looked at her a bit closer they couldn't help but wonder how they thought she was a boy o begin with…she was so feminine even without the bust!

"The first female Slifer." One boy muttered staring at Jaden wide eyed while she gave a small smile to everyone before her eyes widened.

"Are you alright Jay?" Syrus yelped worried when Jaden grasped her chest with one hand and covered her mouth with the other as she tried to stifle a coughing fit. Jaden continued coughing for a minute before she released her shirt and sat down heavily in an empty chair. Lowering her hand, everyone gasped wide eyed when the saw red splatters on her hand and around her mouth.

"Sorry... my attack was pretty mild this time." Jaden said her voice hoarse as she looked up at all of them, her skin having gone a shade or two paler.

"J-Jaden? What…What's?" Syrus was confused and horrified as he stared at his first friend who gave him a weak smile with rosy red splattered lips.

"It's nothing bad Sy. This attack was pretty mild actually." Jaden said gently to her confused and scared friend.

"Coughing up blood is not considered mild, Ms. Yuki." Professor Banner, the Slifer dorm headmaster, said looking at Jaden worried while she sighed and looked down at her hand.

"I have cancer, Non-Hodgkin lymphoma disease to be more exact. It's a cancer that originates in your lymphatic system, the disease-fighting network spread throughout your body. In non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, tumors develop from lymphocytes, a type of white blood cell. It's a blood cancer that can begin anywhere in your body. You can get it at any age, but it's a cancer that's more common for guys to have, girls don't have too many chances of ever getting it…I'm just one of the unlucky ones." Jaden said looking up at all of them as she wiped her hand on her blazer, the blood mixing in and hiding amongst the Slifer Red colors.

"…Wha-What are your…" One of the older boys asked causing Jaden to give a weak smile.

"My symptoms?" She finished for him, causing him to nod mutely.

"Symptoms to this cancer include night sweats, fever and chills that come and go, itching, swollen lymph nodes in the neck, underarms, groin, or other areas, weight loss, coughing or shortness of breath if the cancer affects the thymus gland or lymph nodes in the chest, putting pressure on the windpipe (trachea) or other airways, abdominal pain or swelling, leading to loss of appetite, constipation, nausea, and vomiting, headache, concentration problems, personality changes, or seizures if the cancer affects the brain." Jaden said as clearly as she could which wasn't too much considering how weak her voice seemed at the moment.

"And also loss of blood?" Banner asked as everyone stared at her shocked and horrified about the degree of the symptoms and how many there are.

"That really depends on how much the cancer spreads through the body and how fast as well as what grade the cancer is and where it spreads to. In my case, since I also have a metastasis, which is what makes the cancer spread a lot faster, spread it to any other part of my body it wants, and attacks all cells in my body that try to keep my immune system going, yeah, it includes losing my blood." Jaden said making a few of the more squeamish ones look pale or ill.

"…How long?" Banner asked quietly, his voice sounding choked as he looked at the single girl amongst all of the guys in the dorm room.

"I'm guessing you mean how long before it kills me? Truth is…I don't know. Both of my parents were exposed to some strange and powerful energies that merged with their bodies before my mom had me…I inherited a good bit of that energy when I was born so it's kept me pretty strong and healthy for most of my life so far. There's no telling when exactly that energy will keep my illness mostly at bay…but some of the doctors my uncle hired to specifically care for me said that I had at least a year before my powers might start being ineffective. My uncles hired some of the best researchers and scientists to try and find a cure for it before that time is up though." Jaden said sighing while everyone stared at her as she wiped the blood off of her face and onto her blazer without care.

Before anyone could say anything, Jaden's PDA beeped showing a call.

"Hey there slacker. I challenge you to a duel, tonight at midnight. Inside the Duel Arena. Go ahead and show up if you're not chicken. Let's see if you have skill or just dumb luck." Chazz, the arrogant Obelisk jerk from earlier, said smirking at Jaden before signing off before she could answer.

"Well that was random." Jaden said blinking down at her PDA.

"After hours duels are forbidden, and Mr. Princeton knows that. Let me make a call to Chancellor Sheppard and see if we can't work something else out." Banner said frowning as he looked at his rather frail looking student as she seemed to jump back to full health in a few seconds. Was that the work of the strange 'energy' she spoke about?

"Can I still duel him? Syrus said he was pretty good but he's way too arrogant so I want to knock him down a couple of pegs." Jaden asked blinking innocently and hopefully up at Banner, inadvertently using the puppy dog eyes that had him and the rest of the dorm wrapped around her finger immediately.

"I'll see what I can do. Be careful though, Mr. Princeton always creates his deck to counter his opponents when he's the challenger." Mr. Banner warned causing Jaden to grin wickedly like one of her many uncles taught her too, which made everyone gulp. Apparently the grin was pretty scary even when being used by a young girl.

"Then I'll have fun trolling him." Jaden said pushing herself up out of the chair, causing Syrus, Chumley, and the others closest to her to gently sit her back down again.

"Where are you going Jaden?" Syrus asked causing Jaden to blink and look at him confused.

"To get my suitcase. I want to get something out of it but it's in our room so I have to go get it." Jaden said causing Syrus and Chumley to look at each other before Chumley nodded and left. Jaden looked confused after the Australian boy before he came back in a moment later dragging her plain black suitcase behind him.

"Geez what's in this thing? Bricks?" Chumley asked sweating as he tried to drag it. Jaden rolled her eyes and stood up, taking the suitcase and picking it up easily which made Chumley gape at her as she put it on one of the nearby tables. Most guys gaped when the table, which didn't look it but was quite sturdy, groaned underneath the weight as Jaden went to unlatching the latches.

"Thanks Chumley but I could have gotten it. It's not that heavy." Jaden said not looking up as she undid one final latch before a scanner opened up on the front of the case and a key pad. Jaden placed her hand on the scanner and entered some random numbers with her other hand. After a minute the briefcase beeped and opened automatically.

"He may try to counter my Hero deck but…" Jaden trailed off with a grin as she turned the suitcase to face the rest of the students, making them all gape. Inside the suitcase on the back of the lid were at least ten pouches that had decks in each one of them, all labeled, and on the bottom of the suitcase were stacks upon stacks of cards ranging from weak common ones to super rare powerful ones. No one could do anything but gape as Jaden smirked and finished off the sentence that signaled Chazz's upcoming defeat.

"He can't counter _all_ of my decks!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu Gi Oh GX AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You sent for me Chancellor Sheppard?" Chazz asked arrogantly as he was called into the Chancellors office the next morning before class. He was pretty smug about himself since that Slifer Slacker Jaden never showed up last night. He wasn't feeling so arrogant or smug when he saw Jaden talking to Doctor Crowler, Professor Banner, and Chancellor Sheppard until he announced himself. They all looked up at him and Jaden smirked at his confused look.

"Yes I did Mr. Princeton. It was brought to my attention that you challenged young Jaden here to a duel in the duel arena, after hours which is against the rules." Chancellor Sheppard said placing a hand on Jaden's shoulder gently. Unlike most of the teachers, he knew Jaden was a girl from meeting her several times when her 'uncle' brought her over to the island. Most of the teachers had met the cheerful and happy girl, and genuinely liked her, but it looked like none of them could make the connection between the small girl from then and the admittedly boyish looking girl now. He also knew how sick she was, and what she was sick with, so…he was a bit…protective of the young girl who, if Banner's amused but subtle hints were right, had all of the Slifer students wrapped around her pinkie already.

"Couldn't prove you're worth your place here in a duel so you went running to the Chancellor huh slacker?" Chazz asked sneering at Jaden and not knowing he pretty much confirmed the allegation.

"Two things Chazz. First, you just admitted that you challenged me to a duel that breaks the rules. Second, I didn't go running to the Chancellor. _You_ were the one who had called _me_ with the challenge while I was hanging out with most of my dorm mates and Professor Banner. They _all_ overheard you issue the challenge and Professor Banner offered to talk to the Chancellor so that we could still duel but it wouldn't be at midnight nor would it break the rules." Jaden retorted causing Chazz to look at the Slifer head who was standing almost protectively beside the small girl, boy to Chazz and Crowler, in red.

"It's true. There's a not very well known semi-tradition at Slifer where all of the students that want to, usually the newer and some older ones, can get sleeping bags or pillows and blankets and have what's basically a large sleep over at the dorms the night before classes start. You called Jaden in the middle of said sleep over. Pretty much all of the Slifer dorm can confirm it for you." Banner said placing a hand on Jaden's free shoulder, causing the girl to smile up at him brightly.

"Since Jaden here was so eager to duel you, albeit making sure it was a fair and legal match, I offered to talk to Chancellor Sheppard on both of your behalves to see if we can't have an opening duel to start off the new school year." Banner finished smiling down at Jaden who was bouncing on the tip of her toes slightly with a small grin.

"I'm game only if we can make it a little more interesting." Chazz said smirking arrogantly as he stared down at Jaden who cocked her head to the side slightly in confusion, looking a bit like a puppy as she did so.

"How so Mr. Princeton?" Crowler asked nearly fawning over one of his stronger students who's smirk widened.

"We make an ante on the outcome of the duel. I win, I get one of Jaden's rare cards. Jaden wins and he gets one of mine." Chazz said causing Jaden's eyes to narrow slightly before she smirked ever so slightly.

"Do you agree to these terms Jaden?" Sheppard asked looking down at the small girl who nodded her head at this.

"Very well then. The Duel will be held in one hour at the Duel Arena, that way you both have time to prepare your decks and the rest of the students have time to make it to the Arena. I think we can postpone classes for one more day to start a new tradition here at Duel Academy." Sheppard said smiling and causing Jaden to grin happily at this while Chazz merely nodded and swept out of the room.

"Try not to embarrass yourself by crying or something equally as pathetic when you lose slacker." Crowler said smirking at Jaden who gave him a blank look.

"Why is that what you did after I won our duel?" Jaden asked 'innocently' and causing Banner and Sheppard both to snicker while Crowler growled angrily and stormed out of the room after Chazz.

"I still can't tell if the good doctor is a male or female." Jaden said sweat-dropping at the dramatics while Sheppard and Banner merely laughed harder at that. If they didn't already know that Crowler was a guy they'd wonder about it to.

"Do you already have a plan for the duel Jaden?" Sheppard asked causing Jaden to nod happily.

"Yep! Me and all of the guys in Slifer went over my spare cards last night and constructed a few extra decks that I could use to troll him big time!" Jaden said happily and causing Sheppard to smirk as he nodded and dismissed her. He chuckled as she hugged him, like she always did ever since she was little and met him for the first time, and he watched fondly as she walked with Banner out of the office and down the hall chatting happily about all the different kinds of decks her dorm mates helped her make.

"Attention students. Classes have been pushed back until tomorrow due to an idea for a new tradition here at Duel Academy. There will be an opening duel in the Duel Arena in precisely…forty minutes between two of our promising first year students to start off the school year with a bang. Everyone is welcome to come and watch, and to make things even more interesting, this is going to be an ante duel where the winner gets the losers rare card. I hope to see you all there to support your fellow students. That is all." Sheppard said over the intercom causing a few people to cheer at the thought of another day without classes, while most were muttering excitedly to each other about the duel that was coming up.

It was half an hour later when everyone was gathered in the Duel Arena where Chazz and Jaden were glaring each other down.

"You just signed your own death warrant Princeton. If you think I'm going to lose after you just made that comment…you have another thing coming." Jaden growled darkly at the boy, all of Slifer and several Ra's cheering her on while all of Obelisk and most of Ra were cheering for Chazz.

"Aww what's the matter? Don't want your precious rare card to be used as a drink coaster? Too bad slacker. After I win and take your card that's exactly all it'll be!" Chazz said smirking arrogantly while quite a few people booed at his words, several Ra's and a couple of Obelisk's changing sides to cheer for Jaden after that comment.

"I was going to go easy on you Princeton, just so I didn't bruise your fragile little ego too much but you've just pissed me off. Now get your deck and ego ready cause you're about to get the beating of a lifetime." Jaden growled darkly, her eyes flashing from green to a golden color with purple swirling around the edges, making Chazz back up a step in confusion and slight fear before he regained his arrogance.

"Whatever slacker." Chazz said still a little shaken up by her eyes changing color and becoming that rather freaky new look. The arena burst into cheers and chants of the duelists names from their supporters as their duel disks activated. A twin shout from the two caused the cheers to roar louder for a minute before everyone calmed down and the match got under way.

"Time to Duel!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu Gi Oh GX AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

 **(Jaden: 4000 life points)**

 **(Chazz: 4000 life points)**

"Alright slacker I go first!" Chazz said drawing a card and looking at his hand.

"For my first move I'll summon reborn zombie in defense mode and place one card face down." Chazz said causing the holograms to show up as he ended his turn.

"Off to a slow start huh? Oh well my turn!" Jaden said smirking as she drew a card. Looking at her hand Jaden couldn't help but smirk wider.

"I'll set one monster face down, and throw down two face down cards." Jaden said smirking as Chazz narrowed his eyes.

"What's the matter slacker scared?" Chazz taunted as he drew another card, inwardly cursing at the fact that he couldn't use his plan.

"You wish." Jaden shot back, her eyes still golden with the strange purple swirl in them.

"I draw!" Chazz said nearly snarling when Jaden smirked wider.

"You do that. I'll play my face down card, Conscription." Jaden said smirking while Chazz scowled and a few were confused.

"For those of you that don't know, Conscription allows me to take the top card off of Chazz's deck. If it's a monster I get to summon it to my side of the field but if it's any other kind of card it goes to my opponents hand." Jaden said smirking while Chazz scowled as the card on the top of his deck appeared as a holograph in front of Jaden.

"Chipotian soldier huh? He's mine now!" Jaden said smirking at the monster appeared on his side of the field, it was a decent monster with 1200 attack power.

"That's not all though. I have another trap to play. Backfire!" Jaden said flipping his other face down trap face up.

"See Backfire deals five hundred points of damage directly to your life points every time a fire type monster I control is destroyed. And it's a continuous trap, which means it stays active." Jaden said smirking while the card flipped upwards but everyone looked confused. He didn't have a fire type monster on the field.

"Not like it matters. I summon Clown Zombie in attack mode and switch Reborn Zombie to attack mode as well. Now Clown Zombie, take down Chipotian soldier!" Chazz ordered causing the demented looking clown to take out the soldier, which caused both of the duelists life points to go down by 150 points.

 **(Jaden: 3850 life points)**

 **(Chazz: 3850 life points)**

"Now Reborn Zombie attack that face down!" Chazz ordered, causing Jaden to grin as the card was pierced, showing it to be a UFO Turtle as the attack was deflected.

"Sorry Chazz but UFO Turtle's defense is 200 points higher than Reborn Zombie's attack, which means that 200 points comes out of your life points!" Jaden said causing Chazz to scowl slightly at this.

 **(Jaden: 3850 LP)**

 **(Chazz: 3650 LP)**

"Tch. I put down a face down and end my turn." Chazz said causing Jaden to grin as he drew another card.

"First off I'll use Nobleman of Extermination to get rid of your face down!" Jaden said playing the spell card and causing Chazz to growl as his face down was destroyed.

"Next I'll summon Little Chimera to the field in attack mode!" Jaden said causing Chazz to laugh at the weak little creature that had most girls cooing at how cute it was.

"What's that weak little thing going to do? Lick me?" Chazz asked cruelly causing Jaden to smirk while Little Chimera gave a cute but angry growl.

"You see Little Chimera here has a special effect. Her effect raises all fire type monsters attack points by 500 points and lowers all water type monsters attack points by 400. Not a lot considering some other effects I'll admit… but when I combine that with this here equip spell…" Jaden said smirking as he played the equip spell Burning Spear and added it to his Little Chimera. The little monsters attack power had gone from 600 to 1100 due to his own effect, adding in the 400 from the equip spell now made the Little Chimera a monster with 1500 attack. UFO Turtle had now gained 500 attack as well which raised his 1400 attack power to 1900.

"Now I switch UFO Turtle to attack mode and play the field spell card, Molten Destruction, which raises Fire Type monsters attack power by another 500 points." Jaden said smirking widely as he used the last card in his hand while Chazz's eyes widened and a few people were kind of scared by the volcano and lava that were coming up thanks to the hologram. They all did the mental calculations in their mind however and paled at how strong Jaden's monster were compared to Chazz's. Little Chimera went from 1500 Attack to a solid 2000 attack points while UFO Turtle had went from 1900 to 2400!

"Wait a second! You're not using your hero cards!" Chazz said wide eyed as he realized that there was no way Jaden was using the same deck he used during his exam.

"You just realized that? Geez you're slower than my Uncle Joey is at math! I told you that you had issued the challenge to me in front of almost the entire Slifer dorm, so naturally at least one or two of my dormmates had seen you battle before and know that you tailor your deck to specifically counter your opponents whenever you challenge them. Sucks for you though that I have more than one deck and I know how to use all of my decks with ease!" Jaden said smirking widely while the Slifers cheered loudly for a moment as Chazz stared at her shocked at the fact that someone knew his strategy.

"Now Little Chimera! Take down that Clown Zombie!" Jaden ordered causing the small Chimera to dart over to the Clown Zombie and breath fire on it until it was burnt to a crisp as Chazz's life points dropped due to the attack difference between the two.

 **(Jaden: 3850 LP)**

 **(Chazz: 3650 – 650 = 3000 LP)**

"I'm not finished yet! UFO Turtle take down that Reborn Zombie!" Jaden called making the Turtle take off at surprising speeds and demolish the zombie as Chazz tried to hide his growl of pain as his life points dropped again.

 **(Jaden: 3850 LP)**

 **(Chazz: 3000 LP – 1000 = 2000 LP)**

"I'll end my turn now and give you a fighting chance out of spite. Coming next turn, your defeat." Jaden said smirking at Chazz who glared and scowled at him as he got up off of the floor while drawing a card. Chazz scowled at his hand and decided to stall for time.

"I play Swords of Revealing light and end my turn!" Chazz said nearly growling as Jaden's monsters were surrounded by the glowing white swords.

"My draw! I was right! You will lose by the end of this turn." Jaden said smirking at the card he drew.

"And how do you plan to accomplish that? Swords of revealing Light keep all of your monster from attacking for _three_ full turns." Chazz said smirking while Jaden grinned widely.

"Why with this little beauty I just drew. I play Harpies Feather Duster! Can you guess what this nifty little gift does?" Jaden asked grinning widely while those that knew the card and it's effect cheered loudly or shouted in outrage and shock depending on who's side they were on.

"It destroys all of my opponents spell and trap cards! Which means those swords of revealing light are going bye bye and so is your last face down!" Jaden said causing Chazz's eyes to widen as the feather duster came up out of the hologram and swept away his trap and spell cards.

"Which means that I'm free to attack you again! UFO Turtle! Attack his life points directly and end this duel!" Jaden called out grinning, causing the UFO Turtle to roar as it blasted fire at Chazz who was knocked back by the attack as his life points hit zero.

 **(Jaden: 3850 LP)**

 **(Chazz: 0 LP.)**

 **Jaden wins!**

All was silent for a moment as the holograms faded while Jaden thanked his two monsters on the field. Almost no one could believe what they saw. A Slifer had just beaten one of the best Obelisk students there is in only three turns. No one except Chazz had noticed that Jaden's eyes had changed colors as she blinked up at the crowd of stunned students and teachers with her normal emerald green eyes. After a heartbeat of silence Chumley shouted something that broke the silence and had every Slifer and half the Ra's cheering as the Slifers swarmed the arena and carried a startled but laughing Jaden out on their shoulders.

"Jaden won! A Slifer beat an Obelisk! Party in the Slifer dorm!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu Gi Oh GX AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Wonder where Syrus is?" Jaden wondered aloud as told Professor Banner about how her little buddy was missing from the dorm room the night after their first classes. Slifer had had a huge party for Jaden's win over Chazz the night before, and Jaden was all too happy to add Chazz's rare card to her zombie themed deck. Jaden also had a lot of fun trolling Crowler when he got onto Syrus for his stage fright but Syrus had been acting weird ever since gym class where he had shown up later. It was at that point in time where her PDA beeped.  
"We have your little friend. If you ever want to see him again you'll come to the pier by the girls dormitory alone tonight." A disguised voice said over the PDA making Jaden's eyes flare purple and gold again, only this time Banner saw it instead of Chazz.

"I'm bringing a friend with me, and you aren't going to stop me. I swear if you've hurt Syrus at all, I don't care if you're a Rare Hunter or one of my parent's enemies, I _will_ end you." Jaden snarled into the PDA.

"You're in no position to make demands or threats-"

"No you listen to me you over egotistical sacks of flesh and hot air. You're the one's not in any position to make threats or demands. You've taken one of my first _ever_ friends hostage and I'm _really_ protective of my friends. I could have you and any of your accomplices given a permanent dirt nap just by making a single call so I suggest you shut the _fuck_ up and get ready to get the beating of a lifetime when I get there." Jaden growled out dangerously as she hung up on the caller and pulled out her personal cell phone.

"Bass. Who else calls you that? That's what I thought. Someone took Sy and are threatening him to get me to meet them. Lock and load. Hold off on the damaging ones for the beginning, warning shots only. Yeah use the silencer. The pier by the girls dormitory. Get one of the others to go with me playing guard dog and have them meet me at the Slifer dorm. I'm in professor Banners office. Send me a text when you're in position and ready to roll." Jaden ordered over the phone before hanging up and looking at a worried Banner.

"I'm not here to deal with idiots after me thanks to my cards or family. I won't kill them as long as they don't try to hurt me or Syrus, if they attack us first then I'll have my sniper hold off on kill shots unless it's unavoidable. This will be resolved before morning." Jaden said strongly while Banner looked worried for her.

"Should I go with you? Having an adult on hand may be a good idea." Banner said worriedly and causing Jaden, to shake her head in the negative.

"No. I want you to do something else. I need you to get ahold of Chancellor Sheppard and Ms. Fontaline. Ms. Fontaline has military training and since she stays at the girls dorm she'll already be on hand if we need backup. Plus she has medical training so if I start getting weak or have an attack she'll be on hand to help me out. I'll have my PDA on and have the visual going so that you and Chancellor Sheppard can see what's going on and figure out a way to try and end it without bloodshed. Now that I think of it we should alert Ms. Fontaline anyways since if they can't use Syrus, whoever this is might try and take one of the girls from the dorm and use them instead. I don't even want to _think_ about what they'd do to one of the girls if things didn't go as they plan." Jaden said determined as a knock came at the office dorm. Banner paled as well as he realized the magnitude of what could happen.

"That would be my escort now. Don't worry teach. This shouldn't take long." Jaden said smirking as he opened the door and met up with her guard. It was a boy in Ra yellow colors that was as big as Frankenstein.

"Princess." The boy said as he bowed his head to her while her lips queried upwards for a minute as she took the small communicator he offered her and put it in her ear.

"Alright Guard. Let's get this over with before anyone we care about gets hurt." Jaden said the smile wiping off of her face as the large Ra nodded in agreement and stepped to the side to let her pass ahead of him. She could only just hear Banner calling Sheppard and Fontaline on his own phone as she swept from the room with a swagger that screamed of confidence and control as she got into a row boat and 'Guard' took the paddles, rowing them to the pier.

 **At the Obelisk Girls dorm after Jaden hung up.**

Alexis stared at her PDA in confusion, shock, fear, and slight horror. Jaden's reaction to her call and remarks had been nothing like what she was expecting. The threat of her and her friends being killed over a misunderstanding made her shiver while Syrus sighed slightly.

"I tried to tell you that Jaden's protective. Not to mention that Jaden said that her godfathers and uncles, much less her parents and grandparents, are super protective of her. Besides if I wrote the letter myself… wouldn't I have _addressed_ it to me?" Syrus asked but the three shocked and kind of horrified Obelisk girls didn't even hear him, much less notice that he referred to Jaden as a girl. It was ten minutes later that the group of three girls dragged the one boy out of the dorm and down to the pier, just missing Ms. Fontaline rushing from her room in a tank top and pants with a gun in her hands as she went around and woke all of the girls in the dorm, sending them to the main hall so that she could take a head count and keep an eye on them. _No one_ hurt her charges on her watch!

"Where's Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine?" Fontaline barked when she noticed three of her girls missing.

"They weren't in their room." The girl who had alerted everyone in the west wing reported, making Fontaline scowl.

"They said something about karaoke when I saw them earlier…don't tell me that the person or people I was warned about has them?" Fontaline asked to herself as she bit her lip, the girls a bit worried when her grip on her gun tightened till her knuckles were white.

"Sheppard, it's Fontaline. Three of my girls are unaccounted for. They aren't the type to sneak out without a reason. Yeah… yeah. I have the rest of the girls gathered in the main hall of the dorm. Alright. Alright. Understood sir! Patch me through!" Fontaline said nearly snapping to attention as her eyes hardened.

"Captain Fontaline ready for duty Sargent!" Fontaline said literally snapping to attention even though she was speaking into an ear bud.

"Sir yes sir. Preparations can be completed within two minutes at the most. What's your ETA? That soon? They should either already be out there or will arrive within a few minutes in that case. Understood! Fontaline going to radio silence!" Fontaline said talking into the ear bud and nodded resolutely as the person she was talking to stopped talking.

"Girls I want you all to stay in this room, the windows can't be opened but move the tables up against them to cover them up anyways, it'll give you a bit of protection against any possible gunfire at the least. I'll be leaving in just a moment to carry out my orders, after I leave that door barricade it as well. No matter what is said or what you hear do _not_ open that door or let anyone in unless I or another teacher call one of you on your PDA and tell you it's okay first." Fontaline said sternly to her charges, causing the girls to nod in fear as they began to seal off the room. Fontaline looked at the obviously scared girls and gave them a reassuring smile as she walked to the door.

"Don't worry girls. If all goes well I'll be back here in at least an hour, sunrise at best… if… if I don't come back at all at least I'll know you're all as safe as can be." Fontaline said causing a few girls eyes to widen when she spoke about possibly not coming back before she turned and left through the doors that were reluctantly barricaded a second later.

Crowler had no idea just how much trouble his expulsion attempt would cause everyone. Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine had no idea just how dangerous or how much trouble their plan would be but one thing was for sure.

All four of them were about to find out, and they wouldn't like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu Gi Oh GX AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jaden nearly roared as 'Guard' docked the boat they were rowing in at the specified location, only to see Syrus being held by three Obelisk girls. All three of the blue wearing girls looked a bit scared at her shout and at the fact that Jaden's eyes were still their golden-purple mixture.

"Bass, Captain. This is Yuki. The three 'kidnappers' are actually the three missing Obelisk girls." Jaden said nearly snarling into his communicator, causing an outraged feminine shout to be heard from near the girls dorm. The three Obelisks girls and one Slifer boy jumped in shock at the shout as they looked for who it was that shouted.

"You three have to the count of three to tell me why the hell you took Syrus and what you were hoping to gain from it." Jaden growled out dangerously, causing Alexis's 'minions' to scoff at her.

"You're the ones trespassing on the Girls Dorm, which can get you expelled. You're not in any position to make demands." Mindy scoffed derisively at Jaden who tapped raised one hand and snapped her fingers. Instantly three muted shots were heard as the ground next to the three kidnappers splintered, causing them to jump and stare at the bullets that hit the ground near their feet.

"No you don't seem to understand that you three aren't the ones in any position to make demands or threats. Right now a trained sniper is ready to incapacitate you three should you attack me, 'Guard' or Syrus in any way shape or form. If there's no other choice then that same sniper will _put. You. Down_. Not only that but there's a well-trained military captain coming this way too with orders to subdue you if you don't pose a threat, take you down if you do. Add to that is Guard here is quite able to take all three of you down with his bare hands should the other two not be able to." Jaden growled while the three girls looked horrified and Syrus looked worried and slightly touched. Alexis looked at the Ra boy beside Jaden but his face was covered by a generic mask, and the only distinguishing feature was his height and muscles. Since Alexis didn't hang around the Ra's much…she didn't know this one at all.

"Now I'm going to start counting and if I don't get a good answer before I reach ten, I _will_ give them the order to subdue you three." Jaden said, her eyes nearly pulsing in her rage as she glared at the Obelisks.

"Three. Two." Jaden began counting down making the girls pale further and stumble for a second.

"He came here with a love letter that was forged by someone pretending to be me but he didn't notice it was addressed to you. We were going to offer you a duel to keep the two-now five- of you from being expelled!" Alexis said quickly, making Jaden stare at her for a minute before looking at Syrus who nodded in agreement.

"...You have _got_ to be _shitting me?!_ " Jaden said after staring at them blankly in shock for a minute.

"If you wanted a duel you could have asked me! If you knew the letter was fake then why didn't you just alert Ms. Fontaline as to what had happened and let her search for the imposter?! Do you know how close you three were to being considered armed and dangerous and being killed?!" Jaden snarled at them, her anger returning twice as bad and making all three girls to flinch while Syrus sighed slightly.

"I told you Jaden's protective." Syrus said causing Mindy to glare and yank the rope on his arms so that he yelped slightly. A snap of the fingers had a bullet snapping the rope between Mindy and Syrus, making the three yelp and jump away from Syrus.

"Syrus get over here and get ready to go back to the dorm. If I find out he has more than a scratch or two on him I will come back here tomorrow and you can forget the duel because I'll beat you three bloody with my bare hands." Jaden said kindly but sternly to Syrus before glaring darkly at the three older girls who gulped under the golden-purple gaze that seemed to measure their souls and find them wanting.

"You three don't seem to understand that your actions have consequences, some of which are more than you can afford to be given. If you had shown up with a weapon or wearing a cloak then you could have forgotten the warning shots. Bass would have aimed right for your arms and legs, and if you attacked one of us then you would have been shot in the stomach or chest." Jaden said sternly to the three who paled at this, especially since Jasmine had mentioned that they could have worn a jacket or cloak to hide who they were until Jaden got there.

"As it is you three are in some serious trouble, since your death threat of a message came when I was talking with Professor Banner. He, Chancellor Sheppard, and Ms. Fontaline were all alerted to more than one possible hostiles at the Girls Dorm. Right now all of your dorm mates are gathered in the main hall of your Dorm probably scared out of their minds after Ms. Fontaline had them barricade themselves in and turn off all the lights before she left with a gun in her hands telling them that she might not come back!" Jaden snarled causing the girls eyes to widen as they twisted around to look at the Dorm that had all the lights off and a rather pissed off red haired gym teacher storming towards them, a pistol held at her waist in her right hand. Jaden and Fontaline both froze as their hand shot to their ear buds.

"Shit! Guard get Jaden and Syrus to safety! There's someone suspicious in the water!" Fontaline swore, running forward and shoving Jaden and Syrus behind her as she stood at the edge of the dock and lifted her gun. Spotting the completely black covered figure in the water, Fontaline squeezed off two shots while the three Obelisks girls froze in place wide eyed.

A familiar scream, only out of pain instead of anger, came from the water which made everyone freeze.

"That sounded like…" Mindy trailed off trembling as she and Jasmine clutched at each other.

"Doctor Crowler!" Guard grunted in a deep voice, while Jaden glanced back at Syrus before his eyes widened.

"Of course! He must have been the one to send the fake love letter. He was lying in wait to expel me as soon as I came to the Girls Dorm." Jaden said causing Fontaline to lower her gun ever so slightly while Syrus had fainted and the three Obelisk girls looked shocked and scared.

"I just shot his right shoulder and left leg…" Fontaline trailed off, her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the blood beginning to turn the blue water a pinkish purple.

"He'll drown! Shit!" Jaden said throwing off her red blazer before kicking off her shoes and running towards the water, diving in as soon as she was close enough despite Guard and Fontaline trying to grab her.

"Princess!" Guard shouted after Jaden who was quickly treading water towards where Crowler was struggling to stay above the water.

"Hang on teach. I got you." Jaden said softly as she grabbed Crowler's good arm, coughing slightly when his flailing leg caught her in the stomach.

"S…Slacker?" Crowler asked his face pale from blood loss as Jaden grabbed him and pulled him closer, beginning to swim them both back to shore.

"I have a name teach. I suggest you use it." Jaden said weakly as she breathed slightly heavy, swimming them both back to shore.

"Your…name?" Crowler asked slurring weakly as his vision began swimming from pain and blood loss. Jaden whispered her real name quietly to the doctor before they got back to the shallow water where Alexis, Fontaline, and Guard were all wading out to get to them. Crowler heard the soft whisper and could barely make out that Alexis and Fontaline grabbed him while a large Ra picked Jaden up gently as she coughed harshly, splattering blood on his uniform and Crowler's cheek before he passed out.

"My name…is Hikari. Hikari Isis Muto."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu Gi Oh GX AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Crowler groaned as he came to the next day, his arm in a sling and his leg in a cast. Looking around weakly he noticed two figures sitting asleep, leaning against each other, next to a bed where a deathly pale 'Jaden' was laying down her eyes closed. Huh so it wasn't a dream? Okay…

Crowler's eyes began to close before they shot open as he looked at 'Jaden' again, scrambling up and wincing as he put pressure on his shot leg but ignoring it as he moved over to 'Jaden's bedside and flipped the arm laying over the side back onto the bed with the palm face up as he felt it for a pulse. Just cause he wanted the kid expelled didn't mean he wanted the kid dead!

"Thank goodness." Crowler said softly sighing when he felt a pulse through the tanned but scrawny limb.

"You'd better be happy. If she died saving you after you tried to get her expelled…it wouldn't be pretty." A voice said coldly from the doorway, causing Crowler's head to snap up and his jaw to drop when he saw his boss, Seto Kaiba, standing there looking furious with Crowler before glancing worriedly at the small and rather frail looking teenager on the bed.

"Yugi, Ishizu. The clown is up." Kaiba said walking into the room, his wife Mai right beside him rushing over to the frail teen worried. Instantly the two sleeping people snapped awake as they shot up, looking around wildly while Crowler looked shocked at the sight of the 'King and Queen of Games'. None other than Yugi Muto and his wife Ishizu Muto nee Ishtar were sitting there now giving him cold and dangerous looks.

"What's the last thing you remember Crowler?" Yugi asked his voice a growl as his purple eyes glared holes into Crowler. Normally Yugi would be the kind and gentle one…but when it came to his only child…his little Princess of Games…all bets were off.

"Jad…Hikari… getting me back to the shallow water after I'd been shot twice. H-She told me her name was Hikari Isis Muto before a large Ra student picked her up as she coughed up blood while Fontaline and Alexis grabbed me." Crowler said glancing down to the pale and frail looking girl on the bed before him.

"You were shot when a sniper, one of the students at the school sent to watch out for Hikari actually, spotted you in the water but didn't recognize you and told Fontaline and Hikari that someone suspicious was in the water. Thinking you were a hostile, Fontaline barked at the Ra, who was also sent to watch out for Hikari, to get Hikari and her little friend with blue hair to safety. Not being able to recognize you at that distance, she shot you in the shoulder and leg. Once they recognized your scream, Hikari dove into the water to save you without caring how dangerous that doing so was for someone in her condition. You owe my daughter your life Crowler, the Obelisk students were too shocked to move until after Hikari dove in after you, the Ra boy didn't know how to swim, Fontaline and the sniper were keeping an eye out for anymore possible hostiles and the little blue haired boy had fainted after you were shot." Yugi explained to Crowler who looked at the small frail teen shocked that she would dive in the rescue him after all that she had done and said about hi-her and her friends in the last few days.

"Our daughter has a short temper when her friends are threatened… but she has a big heart. She would never let someone die in front of her if she could stop it. She knows that you can't save everyone yes, and sometimes she's had to have someone attacking her be killed either by her guards or by her own hand… but she would never let someone drown after a large misunderstanding." Ishizu said softly as she looked at Crowler, one hand on her husbands arm, the other holding her daughters much smaller one.

"I…I don't even know why I was so determined to have her expelled… sure I was embarrassed at losing to who I thought to be an amateur slacker with no skill but… going so far as to try and get them expelled…I don't…" Crowler was at a loss for words as he looked confused, his actions for the past few days… no… years not making sense to him now. Sure he didn't like how most of the Slifers never seemed to study or do their homework but…he never called the Slackers before or tried to humiliate them like he had been doing.

"You're quite lucky that Hikari already knew something was off with your behavior and told us the night after she arrived on the island and saw you encouraging some Obelisk students to bully the Slifers. If she hadn't… Marik, Malik, and Bakura would be some of the _least_ of your worries. And those three are nearly as protective of Hikari as Pegasus or I." Kaiba said looking at Crowler who looked confused.

"You've heard rumors of Shadow Duels before I'm sure. Those rumors are true. Both Ishizu and I have strong shadow magic due to… past circumstances. As our daughter, Hikari naturally has her own shadow powers although they aren't as well-honed as mine or Ishizus since she's still in training. One of the first things she learned to do with her powers was how to sense malevolent spirits or forces that have taken over someone. She sensed a dark spirit had taken over your mind and body, has been there for years it seems, and had alerted us about it so that we could come up with a plan to safely extract the spirit from you." Yugi explained at Crowlers confused look, causing it to morph into one of shock, disbelief, and slight horror. No one could blame him for that, they all had experience with the, pardon the pun, dark side of shadow magic and therefore understood his reaction.

"According to my visions, the spirit fled your body when you were shot. Apparently it thought of you as dead and left to search for a new host." Ishizu said answering Crowlers unasked question of what happened to the spirit before he even opened his mouth.

"…How…how do I make up for what the spirit did in my body?" Crowler asked causing Kaiba to grin slightly evilly. Yugi and Mai grinning evilly as well while Ishizu smirked at the rather frightened look on Crowlers face at Kaiba's gleefully said sentence.

"Oh I have an idea for that don't you worry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu Gi Oh GX AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Aw man! Today is not my day!" Hikari said running up the big hill on the way to the written exam…after she had overslept. To be fair she had been training with her dad in the Shadow Realm yesterday and that always left her exhausted. Heck one time when she was ten her and her dad had trained so much that Hikari had stayed asleep for ten straight hours… the way her mom panicked before turning pissed and banning her dad to the couch for a month was hilarious after the fact though…

It had been a week and a half since the Love Letter incident, a week since she had been deemed recovered enough to go to class provided she took it easy especially in Gym class. It had been a week and a half since the school learned of her cancer, but not of her true gender thanks to Ms. Fontaline and the Slifers. A week and a half since Crowler assumed his new position as a spy for Hikari and Seto. Kaiba's idea was that since Crowler had been acting that way under the spirits influence for so long, everyone would be suspicious if he suddenly changed that. Not to mention that by acting that demeaning and, frankly, abusive way anyone who wanted to try and attack or humiliate the students, particularly 'Jaden' and the Slifers would go to Crowler for help which gave them an inside scoop.

It had also been a week and a half since Hikari had talked to Alexis, Mindy, or Jasmine, and the three Obelisk girls wilted anytime she would give them a blank or neutral look. After the rest of the girls dorm found out about how those three and Crowler were the reason for the whole incident… they had taken o ignoring or pranking the four and claimed that they wouldn't stop until they either earned 'Jaden's respect back or were forgiven by the sole Slifer female. Given the circumstances… none of the teachers, not even Crowler although he _had_ put up a token effort by blaming the pranks on 'Jaden's and any other Slifer he could name, stopped the other girls. Heck even though she knew about the spirit and all, Ms. Fontaline encouraged the girls pranks as long as they didn't become humiliating. To be fair even Crowler had laughed after the students left the time his hair had been turned bright pink for two days…and they still didn't know how the girls managed that!

"I always have to have a hero streak… makes sense when you consider my first friends and deck." Hikari said sighing as she rushed past an old woman struggling to push her big van up the hill, stopping and turning back to help the woman.

"You must be from the Auto-club." The old woman said as Hikari helped the woman push the van up the hill.

"Heh. Something like that. I can take a look at it after we get it to flat ground." Hikari said smirking slightly as she helped push the van up the hill, grateful for her Uncle Odin's warrior training and her shadow powers boosting her physical capabilities which made it much easier to push the van than it would have been otherwise, especially with her cancer making her weaker most days.

" _Why don't we give you ladies a hand?_ " A male's voice asked as several appeared out of nowhere from beside 'Jaden', causing her and the old woman to look up. Standing before them was Clayman, Bladedge, Wildheart, Avian, Sparkman and Bubbleman before a small burst of flames signaled the arrival of Burstinatrix as well.

"Hey everyone. What are you doing here?" Hikari asked smiling at the Heroes while the old woman stared shocked at the sight of the Duel Monsters in corporal form before them as the guy heroes took up positions around the van.

" _Hey we_ _ **are**_ _Heroes you know? Aside from that we're also gentlemen. We can't just leave two pretty women to try and push this thing up a big ol' hill all on their lonesome."_ Wildheart said in a southern drawl as he winked at the two human girls before yelping when Burstinatrix smacked him upside the head.

" _Wayne. No flirting with the humans, especially no flirting with our little Queen."_ Burstinatrix said as she gently took the two humans away from the van as the male heroes all pushed it up the hill much quicker than 'Jaden' and the old woman had been doing so.

" _Yes Trix."_ Wildheart, now known to actually be called Wayne, said pouting as he helped the other heroes who were laughing at him.

" _Honestly Wayne you should know better by now. Be glad it was Trix out here instead of Terra Flame, Super Nova, or worse of all…Yubel."_ Avian said snickering at his fellow hero, although they all paled and shivered at the thought of passing off the three much more powerful women.

" _Be glad I'm not as hot headed as those three are… Oh grow up!"_ Burstinatrix said exasperated at the end sentence when all the male heroes began snickering.

" _Sorry Trix but you have to admit it's ironic that a_ _ **pyro**_ _isn't hot headed when you can literally control flames."_ Bubbleman said with a snicker, his accent sounding like he was from Brooklyn.

" _I will blast all of you and you know it… except for you Cilan. You're okay."_ Burstinatrix said looking at the large Clayman who gave a childish laugh and stopped pushing for a minute to clap his hands happily. The van skidded back a foot or two before the rest of the guys managed to dig their feet in.

" _Cilan!"_ The other guy heroes shouted causing Clayman, now known as Cilan, to begin pushing the van again for while Burstinatrix and Hikari were laughing.

 _"Sorry big brothers."_ Cilan said apologetically as he pushed the van again, his voice sound like an eight or nine year old boys. It only took the male heroes roughly two minutes to get the van to the top of the hill and another two to get it near the card shop.

"Thanks guys. You got it done a lot easier and quicker than we could have." Hikari sad smiling at her heroes, who she was closer to then most of her other decks although all of her Duel Spirits adored their 'little Queen' as they always called her.

 _"No problem little Queen. You know you aren't supposed to do anything stressful or straining for at least another week anyways."_ Avian said smiling down at Hikari while she shrugged and popped the hood of the van. Hkari fiddled around in the hold for a minute, thanking Kami that her Uncles Marik, Malik, Bakura, Joey, and Tristan had taught her mechanics and engineering… although the twins and Bakura's reason was more so that she would know how to hotwire a car rather than fix it... her mom and dad had _not_ been amused when they learned about that.

"Let's see…. Here's your problem right here! The sparkplug came loose so your battery drained really fast. Let me just reconnect it… and… there we go! All you have to do is charge the battery and you're good to go! Sora do you mind?" Hikari asked looking at Sparkman, now known to be Sora, who stepped forward.

 _"Not at all little Queen. One static charged battery coming right up!_ " Sora said, his accent sounding British, as some electricity jumped from his hands to the battery for a moment before he stopped.

"Thanks Sora. You should be good to go now ma'am. Need any more help though and just ask one of the Slifers for Jaden, somehow they can find me easily…" Hikari said smiling at the old woman before she trailed off curiously, wondering how her dorm mates were always able to find her no matter what.

 _"Um… Little Queen?"_ Bladedge asked, his voice deep and guttural but seemed free of any accent, looking at Hikari.

"Yes Bruce?" Hikari asked curiously.

 _"Don't you have a test today?"_ Bruce asked curiously causing Hikari to blink before her eyes widened.

"Crap! I am _soooo_ friggen late!" Hikari yelped beginning to run towards the testing room, her heroes and the old woman watching after her either smirking, amused, or just plain confused.

 _"Well… our little Queen is never boring at least."_ Avian said amused, earning a smack upside the head from Burstinatrix.

 _"Shut up Angel. We need to get in uniform."_ Burstinatrix said causing all the guys to nod and disappear while she remained behind for a moment and looked at the old woman. She said only a few sentences before disappearing the way she came, leaving the old woman to stare in confusion at where they had all once been.

 _"Be careful around our little Queen. She's ill and we are very protective of her. My real name is Blake by the way but everyone calls me Trix. I'll see you around human woman."_ __


	8. Chapter 8

**Yu Gi Oh GX AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You're late Jaden. Are you okay?" Syrus asked while more than half of the class looked up from their written tests at the red clad girl, boy to almost everyone outside of Slifer, who scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Fine. I was helping this nice old lady whose van broke down on that big ol hill. No I didn't strain myself nor did _it_ act up." 'Jaden' said anticipating and answering the next two questions before they could be asked by the rather worried looking Slifers and Obelisk girls. At this those who looked worried calmed down and turned back to their tests.

"Here you are Jaden." Banner said handing the girl her test as she sat down beside Syrus and began working diligently on it. After about ten minutes of answering twenty questions her parents had quizzed her on before she was seven, Jaden flipped over her test and put down her pencil. In less than a minute everyone stared as Jaden put her head on her arms and went to sleep on top of her desk.

"Sh-should we wake her up sir?" Syrus asked already reaching for his friends shoulder.

"No let Jaden sleep. It seems that the test packet is already completed and Jaden does look exhausted." Banner said reaching forward to take the girls test with a small smile on his face, only for his wrist to be grabbed and twisted when it came within two inches of Jaden. Sleepy but alert purple-gold eyes glared up at Banner for a moment before their owner blinked and the purple-gold melted into brown.

"Sorry teach. Reflex." Jaden said with another yawn as she released Banner's wrist and covered her mouth, giving a sheepish grin.

"That is alright Jaden." Banner said taking the packet and backing away as everyone stared at Jaden's reflexes for a minute before going back to their tests when she went back to sleep, her head 'thunk'ing lightly against her arms.

"Okay everyone. Now calmly walk, do not run, to the card shop for the new rare cards." Banner said about twenty minutes later after time was up and Syrus had fallen asleep as well.

"They're here?!" One guy demanded before a stampede started as most of the class took off for the card store. Finally when the stampede died down the remaining awake students stared at Jaden and Syrus who were both still sound asleep.

"How the heck can they sleep through that?" Alexis asked amazed and worried as she stared at the two, although everyone pretended to not hear her causing her to wince as she and her friends walked from the room.

"Jade-" Chumley began to reach for Jaden's shoulder, causing the girl in disguise to grab his wrist before he could touch her and flip him onto his back while she pinned him and had a fist at his throat.

"Oh…sorry Chum…" Jaden said smiling sheepishly as she blinked awake and got off of the much bigger boy as the others gaped at her.

"Dude…that was awesome!" One of the few Slifers left in the room said staring at the girl shocked before they all were alarmed when she began coughing harshly.

"I'm fine. Minor attack from exhaustion and exertion." Jaden said shaking her head to clear it after she stopped coughing, causing those who had circled her protectively to relax just a bit.

"Hello?" Jaden asked answering her PDA when it began ringing. A static filled screen and a distorted voice answered her causing her to stiffen in alarm for a moment.

"Princess. This is Clown. Crowler's creepy little assistant gave Chazz all the new rare cards and has arranged it so that you have to duel him in the promotion exam." A disguised voice said making Jaden scowl slightly but relax.

"Thank you Clown." Jaden said before the connection was cut as Jaden went to walk out the room with the other not very happy overprotective Slifers around or behind her.

"Jaden!" Alexis yelled as she dashed over to him, Mindy and Jasmine hot on her heels.

"What do you want?" One of the Slifers asked as they formed a protective barrier in front of the sole female in red.

"We were heading down to the card shop for kicks to see if we could get anything useful from the new packs when we overheard something." Mindy said ignoring the protective guardians as she looked right at Jaden's blank face.

"It was that creepy little guy that works with Dr. Crowler. He was wearing a large trench coat and had all of the packs of new cards." Jasmine continued staring straight into Jaden's eyes that were as closed off as her face at the moment.

"He gave them all to Chazz with orders to crush you in the promotion exam. He's going to pull some strings to make you duel him instead of someone from your dorm." Alexis finished causing Jaden to stare at them for a moment before she moved past her guards and stood in front of the three.

"I was already warned by one of my undercover operatives…but thank you for telling me. It means a lot since I would have been taken off guard if it weren't for you three and Clown. Promise not to do something stupid again and I think you three can consider yourselves forgiven." Jaden said giving them a soft smile and making all three girls sigh in relief but grin as they hugged the smaller girl close.

"Ack! Air!" Jaden said being squished between the three girls and their chests which caused more than one boy to develop a nosebleed while the three Obelisk Beauties released the Slifer Girl with sheepish grins.

"Now…which deck should I use to troll Chazzykins this time?" Jaden asked grinning mischievously at the others who blinked at her before she seemed to think of something.

"Hey Dr. Banner. Can I borrow your lab coat? The one with all those pockets on the inside?" Jaden asked her eyes glinting a bit with some gold to them as she looked at the teacher who blinked but nodded and handed over the lab coat that was draped over his desk chair.

"Good! Now I just need to start putting all my decks in the inside pockets…" Jaden said grinning as she began pulling decks of cards out of seemingly nowhere on her person as she slotted them into each of the inside pockets.

"Huh…not enough pockets…oh well that'll do I guess. Now let's just get this on." Jaden mumbled to herself as she picked up the card filled lab coat and began putting it on.

"What are you doing Jaden?" Syrus asked making the girl grin as she finally slipped the too big lab coat on.

"Simple. I'm going to let Chazz choose which deck I use! What do you think?" Jaden asked as she looked at the others after rolling the sleeves of the coat up past her elbows. Everyone stared for a moment at the brown haired girl in the red uniform wearing a white lab coat several sizes too big for her…before the Obelisk girls reacted first.

"KAWAI!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Yu Gi Oh GX AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You think a coat will save you slacker?" Chazz demanded as he glared across the arena at Jaden who grinned at him while quite a few of the Obelisk girls were squealing or cooing over how cute Jaden looked in the too large lab coat.

"Nope however _you_ seem to think that all those rare cards that Bonaparte swiped for you will save you." Jaden said making quite a few people murmur as they looked at the shocked Chazz.

"How did you…?" Chazz gaped unattractively at the brown haired girl who rolled her eyes.

"Honestly the creepy little guy gave them to you with orders to destroy me in the middle of the _hallway._ Some of my friends overheard you two talking and warned me beforehand." Jaden said smirking at the look of embarrassed fury on Chazz's face. He obviously hadn't thought about that.

"Well it still won't save you!" Chazz said snarling as he glared down Jaden who looked unbothered.

"Whatever you say Chazz, but I'll give you a slight handicap." Jaden said shrugging her shoulders and causing everyone except those from Slifer to look surprised.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Chazz asked sneering at the hidden girl who smirked as she held open the lab coat to show the inside pockets full of decks.

"I'll let you pick which deck I use to beat you with." Jaden said making everyone murmur or stare shocked at the sheer amount of decks she had.

"Grr…fine. The deck on the far left at the top." Chazz said pointing at a random deck and making Jaden grin.

"I was hoping you said that." Jaden said taking the deck out of the pocket and shuffling them in his hands expertly.

"Duelists shuffle each others' decks!" Shepard ordered over the intercom causing the two to meet at the middle mark and shuffle each others decks before handing them back and walking back to their positions.

"Begin!" Shepard said causing the Duel Disks to deploy almost instantly.

"Get your game on!" Jaden said making a few people smile at his 'catch phrase'.

"I'll go first slacker." Chazz said making Jaden roll her eyes at what he called her.

 **(Jaden Life Points: 4000**

 **Chazz Life Points: 4000)**

"I play Magical Mallet which-"

"Gives you a do-over. So what?" Jaden asked interrupting Chazz who face planted slightly before growling as he took his do-over.

"Oh look Magical Mallet again and I'll use it." Chazz said making Jaden yawn at him, still a bit tired from earlier.

"Whatever. Let me know when it's my turn will ya?" Jaden asked as she closed her eyes, pretending to fall asleep while standing straight up. Chazz snarled and yelled at Jaden for this but Jaden completely ignored him and continued to lightly doze off until an amused Avian shook her shoulder lightly.

"My turn yet?" Jaden asked yawning as she blearily opened one eye. Avian and Chazz both nodded at her, Chazz looking smug from behind his semi-powerful monster VW-Tiger Catapult while Avian looked just plain amused at the actions of his princess.

"Oh good. Now let's see…First I think I'll play Fissure to get rid of your monster." Jaden said playing the spell card and making Chazz pale.

"No! I don't have the cards to summon him back out!" Chazz said panicked and making Jaden smirk.

"Figured as much. Now let's see. I'll play two Restructor Revolutions to take your Life Points down to 2000 then I'll play Tremendous Fire to take it down to 1000 while I lose 500 life points…finally I think I'll summon out Cyber Harpy Lady and have her attack you directly." Jaden said playing all but one of the cards in his hand as the Cyber Harpy Lady appeared on the field and almost immediately slashed Chazz with her claws.

"Game Over!" Jaden said grinning while Cyber Harpy Lady smirked as she darted over to Jaden and messed up his hair before vanishing as the Duel Disks deactivated.

"Way to go Jaden! One turn win!" Syrus cheered, setting off the rest of Jaden's supporters as Bonaparte nearly frothed at the mouth as he stalked away from the amused Sheppard and Crowler.

"Congratulations Jaden. It is my pleasure to promote you to Ra Yellow!" Sheppard said over the speaker causing the Ra's to shout in glee while the Slifer's looked upset. They wanted to keep their Slifer Princess.

"Well done Jaden. Allow me to be the first to welcome you into Ra Yellow. These are some acquaintances of mine and your new dorm mates, Beauregard and Brier. They're a bit shy but they're very intelligent and kind." Bastion said introducing a tall mountain of a man and a smaller almost feminine boy.

"It's nice to meet you both and thanks Bastion but I think I'll stay in Slifer for now. Two of my best friends are there and one of them at least needs a real confidence booster. How can I help them if I only get to see them in classes? I'll advance in rank whenever I'm sure my friends will be okay without me." Jaden said smiling at Bastion and the other two while everyone looked surprised and shocked. They never heard of a student turning down a promotion before. Especially not a Slifer!

"You're very loyal…I can respect that. I-I hope to duel you some time." Brier said smiling shyly at Jaden who grinned at him.

"Me too." Beauregard said nodding and making Jaden grin up at him.

"Sure! I'll duel you guys anytime you want! Just give me a call on my PDA or talk to me between classes sometime and we'll schedule something." Jaden said while Bastion frowned for a moment before he smirked slightly.

"Well I have an idea that might appease everyone if it's alright with the teachers." Bastion said raising his voice so that the teachers and Sheppard could hear him.

"What is it Bastion?" Sheppard asked raising an eyebrow at the boy, although he couldn't see it through the glass.

"Jaden wishes to stay at the Slifer dorm to help his friends and yet he's more than worthy of being a Ra. How about he is, officially at least, half Slifer half Ra? When there's a dorm specific function, say an in dorm duel contest or something, at Ra but not Slifer he could enter it. When it comes to rank he could be considered a Ra but still chose to sleep in either the Slifer or Ra dorms depending on how the day goes? He can wear a mixture of yellow and red to show that he is both instead of merely a Ra or a Slifer. This will allow him to stay with his friends whenever he wishes but still rise in rank and make new friends." Bastion said making everyone pause and think over it.

"And instead of this being merely for Jaden, you could rank everyone this way. That way if a Slifer has the skills to be a Ra but not the grades they can be in the middle so they know where to improve until they reach the required grades or skills. Same for a Ra. If they had the grades to be an Obelisk but not the skills they could be in the middle until they get the required skills or grades." Brier said expanding on the idea as his eyes lit up when he thought about it a bit.

"Hmm…that does sound promising but we need to do a trial run…very well. Jaden is the new Red Ra on a trial basis. If this new system works out then come next exam day anyone who qualifies will be given their new rank." Sheppard said causing both Slifers and Ra's to cheer while the Obelisk girls were a bit upset that Jaden wasn't considered one of theirs yet.

"Well Jaden like I said. Welcome to Ra Yellow." Bastion said smirking.

"Thanks Bastion but there's just one problem." Jaden said smirking at his friend.

"What is it?" Bastion asked confused as he looked at the smaller student. Jaden's next question earned several face plants and sweat drops from the crowd while several Obelisk girls quickly volunteered their help for the task at hand.

"What are we going to do about my uniform? It needs to be altered to reflect both Ra and Slifer now!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Yu Gi Oh GX AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Thanks to several Obelisk girls that were all too enthusiastic to help, the school had the designs for the new uniforms done within a week…thanks to some of the girls connections with the fashion industry, Jaden had an all new wardrobe of the red and yellow blazers in less than two weeks.

They suited the girl in disguise pretty well to many peoples surprise, they thought that Jaden pulled off the fire red Slifer blazer nicely but turns out she could pull off almost anything. They even slipped her a few blue outfits when the teachers weren't looking, much to her amusement.

Right now though she was having a bit of a spooky story contest with Bastion, Chumley, and Syrus at the Slifer dorm. All the Slifers had gotten used to the occasional Ra bunking at their dorm with Jaden ever since her promotion to the aptly dubbed 'Halfa' level.

"Then he dragged me in!" Syrus finished his tale about a pond monster that lured in and captured the souls of duelists with images of powerful cards.

"Who would be scared of that?" Jaden asked while Bastion shrugged his shoulders only for them both to look at Chumley who was shivering and cowering a few feet away.

"Aw man I got a level two." Jaden complained as he picked up the card, Syrus and Chumley both sighed in relief. Whenever Jaden got a higher level card, she told stories that would give them nightmares. Even Bastion looked a bit relieved at the low level monster!

"Hmm…I know!" Jaden said after thinking about it for a second.

"You three know about the Millennium Items right? The ancient Egyptian artifacts that are said to grant their wielders power over the shadows?" Jaden asked making the guys blink but nod as they leaned forward interested, none of them seeing Jaden touch her jacket's inner pocket for a moment.

"Then do you know how they were made?" Jaden asked her eyes glinting in the low light from the lantern as she recalled the stories her uncles told her. Of course when she had nightmares about it and her mom learned what her brothers had done, Marik and Malik had both ended up hanging by their ankles over a snake pit for more than an hour.

"You see the Pharoah's advisor at the time was a wicked and corrupt man who wanted the power to over through the pharaoh and the gods. Without the Pharoah's knowledge, he gave the approval for the Items to be made but they came with a price…a very large devastating one." Jaden said making them lean forward eagerly.

"What price is that?" Syrus asked curiously.

"Lives." Jaden said dead serious and blunt, causing her friends to pause wide eyed.

"What?" Chumley whimpered out as he looked at her wide eyed.

"Lives, human lives. Hundreds of them. Countless small villages burned and destroyed so that the corrupt advisor could get the souls and lives needed to make the Items. Men, Women, Old ladies and men, even children and infants…all their lives stolen for the golden items." Jaden said making her friends turn either pasty white or an impressive shade of sickly green.

"The Pharaoh and his priests knew none of this however as they were given the items and began to play what we now call Duel Monsters. However…what no one knew was that the souls didn't take it lying down and neither did the Thief King who was the sole survivor of one of the villages…but he thought it was the Pharaoh who had ordered the slaughter." Jaden continued as the light got lower and lower as she talked.

"For you see, everyone has a Spirit Beast. A duel monster spirit that reflects their soul perfectly, the beast is usually of the same type a duelists bases their deck on. But what no one, even the advisor, knew was that even with their souls sealed into the Items…the slaughtered people lived on as their spirit beasts…they became the very cards that we use today. And they _despise_ those who disrespects their card selves." Jaden said as the light became extinguished, the only thing visible for a moment were her swirling purple and gold eyes.

"Hey I wanna join the Fright Fest!" Banner said appearing out of nowhere with a flashlight shining underneath his face, making the three boys of the group scream and panic while Jaden snickered at them as her eyes returned to brown.

"You kinda already did teach." Jaden said snickering as she looked at the damage.

"You scared us right out of our seats." Syrus said sweating and gripping the table hard from where he fell out of his chair.

"Totally not lishus." Chumley said panting and pale from by the door, several turned over chairs and tables in his wake thanks to his mad dash to escape Banner.

"Hey where did Bastion go?" Jaden asked looking around for the Brit.

"I'm up here." A rather embarrassed British boy called down making everyone look up and causing Jaden to laugh at the sight. Bastion looked like a cartoon character as he hung upside down from one of the ceiling beams like a koala.

"Damn Bastion can jump!" Jaden said alternating between whistling and laughing as the other three gaped at the embarrassed Brit.

"So can I join?" Banner asked as they got Bastion down from the ceiling, well the other guys did. They refused to let Jaden help for fear of pushing her condition too far.

"Sure. Just draw a card. Higher the level the scarier the story has to be." Jaden explained quickly, causing Banner to draw a card.

"Twin Headed Fire Dragon! Jaden why did you put that in there?" Chumley asked shivering already as he saw the card Banner drew.

"I'm going to bed…" Syrus said pale faced as he stood up. He stopped and everyone's attention was immediately caught by what Banner asked next. Jaden's eyes narrowed in thought at the question and what it could imply.

"What you don't want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Yu Gi Oh GX AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Shadow duels! They had to be _that_ fucking stupid." Jaden cursed as she got Syrus to agree to show her where the dorm was tomorrow night. Right now she was in the dorm room packing a backpack full of supplies, no telling what she might need in there. No one noticed a small madly cackling man running from near the window to make a call.

"Aren't shadow duels myths?" Chumley asked looking at Jaden confused for the reaction she was giving as the girl began to finish packing and crawled into her bed where she had several plushies to cuddle… and a bottle of water and medicine on the night stand in case of a late night attack.

"That's what most people think but I _know_ different. My dad used to have the Millennium puzzle, my mom had the Millennium necklace, my uncle Marik had the Millennium rod, one of my godfathers had the Millennium ring and the other godfather had the Millennium eye. Using them uses the Shadow realm and can make Duel Monsters come to life in corporal form. They can also be used to start shadow duels where the losers soul is lost and banished to the shadow realm." Jaden recited as if she were giving a lecture she had heard a thousand times before. To be honest her Uncles had told her when she was seven about some of it.

Then when she had nightmares from the things they told her, her mother had corrected the notions and taught her daughter more about the Millennium items. Ishizu had _tried_ to keep her daughter away from her heritage as a Tomb Keeper… but technically she'd be a princess since she _is_ the daughter of the Pharaoh… or his reincarnation at least.

"The power your parents had been exposed to when they were younger…" Syrus recalled from that first night when they had learned of Jaden's secrets, making Jaden blink but nod.

"Yes, the same one on fact. I was born with a natural connection to the shadows and Shadow Realm thanks to my parents exposure to it. The shadows strengthening my body is the reason why my disease was held at bay for so long." Jaden said causing the two to look at her while Syrus slowly began to recall something about the Millennium puzzle.

"Wasn't…the Millennium puzzle… didn't that belong to Yugi Muto?" Syrus asked making Jaden nod at him.

"Yeah, Yugi is my dad's name." Jaden said making Chumley and Syrus gape at her in disbelief.

"You're the princess of games. The daughter of Yugi and Ishizu." Chumley said slowly as he stared wide eyed at Jaden who shrugged a bit.

"I mean I guess that's my title but I prefer to _earn_ titles rather than be born to them. Mom and dad kept me out of the spotlight as much as they could while I was growing up so no one really knew what I looked like. That's probably the only reason I convinced mom and dad to let me come to school with so few bodyguards." Jaden said not fazed by it all as she went about getting things ready for tomorrow night, packing her extra bottle of medicine and a gun that she had kept hidden from the two boys.

"How many do you have?" Syrus asked remembering the trained sniper and large Ra whose face he never saw.

"Let's see… there's Bass, Thorn, Clown is a new addition, Captain, Guard, and Solo… so six in total unless they slipped more in that I don't know about." Jaden said after thinking about it for a moment.

"Bass is the sniper and a good scientist. Thorn is one who always seems nervous but is great with knives. Clown is a good spy and decent at acrobatics. Captain…she's a former military captain so she's very well trained and is the medic of the team. Solo…he's a sneaky son of a gun and he's great at martial arts. Guard, that's the big Ra you met Sy. He's the defender of the team he can tank through just about anyone and anything with his sheer size and bulk not to mention that he wears actual armor under his uniform." Jaden said counting them off on her fingers while the two males were staring at her surprised and shocked.

"How come you room with us then if you have so many guards? Shouldn't you room with one of them?" Chumley asked confused and making Jaden blink before shrugging.

"Oh they're keeping an eye out to make sure you two don't try anything but so far nothing seems to be wrong so they're letting me stay here. If I have a severe attack or if one of you two tries something they don't like or some trained assassin tries to get to me here then they'll move me in with Captain." Jaden said not bothered by it, her mother had warned her of that very possible situation before she even took the exam.

"So what's the plan princess?" Syrus asked changing the subject and using Jaden's 'title' that all Slifers used. How the rest of the school had yet to catch on to the fact that Jaden was literally called the Slifer Princess instead of 'prince'…none of them knew but the Slifers thought it was hilarious.

And the Obelisks males and Ra's called _them_ stupid! The Blue females at least seemed to stop the insults now with them knowing Jaden's gender meant that they were a bit nicer to the Slifers that protected the sick girl.

"We go to the abandoned dorm and you two leave so that I can investigate the dorm." Jaden began instantly earning twin 'nopes' from the two.

"Not leaving you somewhere dangerous." Chumley said instantly with Syrus nodding in agreement. Jaden quickly looked at her PDA when it buzzed with a message.

"And apparently neither are the guards. Captain just messaged me saying the guards will be nearby." Jaden rolled her eyes at her overprotective friends and bodyguards.

"So new plan then." Syrus said making Jaden sigh.

"You two stick close to me and do exactly what I say and don't wonder off. I'll try to see if I can return them to the physical world or at least send them on to the other side while figuring out who to kill for giving them the idea." Jaden said sternly to the boys who looked at each other.

"Leave the heavy work to us and we'll agree." Chumley said making Jaden scowl.

"You agree or I'll dose you with sleeping pills and leave you knocked out." Jaden said flatly making the two pout but nod in agreement.

"You're taking this very seriously aren't you?" Syrus asked making Jaden nod once.

"Shadow duels are no joke. Trust me." Jaden said looking off into the distance a bit.

Syrus and Chumley exchanged worried looks. Jaden acted like she had been in Shadow Duels before.

They didn't know that she had been.


	12. Titanic attacks and Shadow duel

**Yu Gi Oh GX AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Look we're here because I have experience with shadow games and might be able to at least learn _why_ the idiots chose to play one. These two refused to leave me alone and so they tagged along." Jaden said scowling at Alexis who went off on them for coming to the abandoned dorm to investigate.

"W-what?" Alexis asked her ranting stopped short at that response as she stared at the group of three that she could see but she felt that she could sense someone in the shadows. Well maybe not sense them but there was someone else there! She could feel more eyes on her.

"I… can… learn… why… they…were…being….idiots…" Jaden said slowly to make sure she had understood every word. Honestly Alexis was her friend yes, but the older girl was more than a bit annoying when she got all presumptuous or got on her high horse.

"Screw you." Alexis said glaring at Jaden as she turned to leave, the Slifer's jab at her intelligence by enunciating the words slowly pissing her off.

"Not my type honey!" Jaden called after her earning a snicker from Syrus and laugh from Chumley. There was another snicker from somewhere nearby but when Chumley and Syrus looked they didn't see anyone else.

"Come on let's get this done." Jaden said shaking her head and turning back towards the abandoned Dorm entrance.

"Huh so they were studying Millennium Items. I suppose given their relation to Shadow Magic and the Shadow Games it makes sense." Jaden said observing the area around where they were as they made their way through the dorm, Syrus and Chumley sticking close by the Slifer Princess but looking more terrified than she was.

"You know a lot about this." Syrus nervously remarked as the two boys stayed close to Jaden who turned and gave him a deadpan look.

"My mom had the Millennium Necklace and my dad had the Puzzle. What do you expect? Not even counting my Uncles." Jaden reminded the boys who looked sheepish at that. They had forgotten in fact. It was easy to forget that the Princess of Games was in fact their roommate.

"That sounded like-" Chumley shivered when he heard the scream, trembling like a leaf.

"Alexis!" Jaden said as she ran back to the entrance to check on the girl who was most likely in trouble.

"Cyber Bader? That's her card. Let's go save her." Jaden said picking up the card and then pulling out her PDA.

"What are you doing Jaden?" Syrus asked looking at his friend who pulled up the phone app on the PDA.

"Calling the Chancellor. This is a restricted sector. We may have already broken that rule by entering a minute ago but this just turned into a kidnapping. We need to inform him of it and probably get backup." Jaden said waiting for the call to go through.  
"Jaden? It's nearly midnight. What's wrong?" Sheppard asked sleepily answering his PDA.

"We heard about the forbidden dorm and went to take a look. Alexis was here placing some roses, we left for maybe two minutes and then heard her scream. Running back we found one of her most prized cards on the ground and no sign of her. I doubt this is a prank or an attempt to duel me given what happened last time." Jaden said waking the Chancellor up easily and quickly.

"Alright I'm sending Fonda to you. If this is a prank or another way to get you to duel you then I'm expelling her but if this is an honest kidnapping I'd rather you have backup." Sheppard said rubbing his hand down his face tiredly as he began to dial for Fonda.

"Tell her to be ready to come in hot. We don't know who could have done this or what they could be doing to her now. Clown is hiding in the shadows around here and I know that Thorn is following us. So we're not going to wait." Jaden said before hanging up the phone when he went to respond. She knew he didn't want her to go in alone, or well…without a lot of backup at least, but they didn't have time to wait.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with Alexis?" Jaden demanded as soon as they found the 'Titan' guy who had taken Alexis and seemed to have placed her in a coffin of sorts.

"You must duel me to reclaim her soul from the Shadow Realm but this is one duel you will not win for I have the Millennium Pendant!" Titan said showing off his pendant and making everything go quiet for a full minute. There was no wind blowing, no crickets chirping, it didn't even sound like anyone was breathing at the moment.

Then Chumley slammed his hand into his forehead while Syrus began giggling as Jaden busted out laughing so hard that she fell over and clutched her stomach on the ground.

"What is so damn funny to you?" Titan demanded angered and confused by why this 'boy' wasn't scared like any of his other victims were when he revealed what he had done and what he had.

"You that's what!" Jaden called through her laughter.

"I'm being serious here!" Titan shouted in rage, never noticing someone sneaking out of the shadows and taking his hostage away. He was too focused on the 'boy' laughing at him like he was the funniest thing on earth.

"That's why it's so hilario-" Jaden said before she began coughing hard, causing blood to come up and splatter on the ground a bit.

"Jaden!" Syrus and Chumley both stopped laughing and began to run to their friends side, only for her to wave them off.

"I'm fine. It's just because I was laughing way too hard for way too long." Jaden said as she began to stand up, dusting herself off.

"Oh please if you want to try and claim shadow games then I'm one of the _worst_ choices to face." Jaden said smirking darkly as she turned her golden and purple eyes onto Titan who backed up a step as shadows began to swirl around Jaden.

"You see you obviously don't know who it is you're dealing with here so allow me to introduce myself properly." Jaden said stepping forward as the shadows spread out, covering the two while Syrus and Chumley were able to see what was going on through a thin black film.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Titan demanded looking around dumbstruck while Jaden kicked up a loose pebble and threw it right at the Millennium Pendant.

"And if you're going to rip off my dad's signature accessory you could at least remember it's name right." Jaden lectured the fraud as the Pendant broke into pieces.

"Your dad?" Titan echoed backing away from Jaden who stood to her full height and let the shadows engulf them both even more while Winged Kuriboh and some of her HEROs surrounded her protectively from the damned souls within the realm.

All was silent as Yubel appeared and hovered behind Jaden protectively, glaring down Titan for daring to try and harm her mistress. Although it could be because of Jaden's next words.

"My name is Hikari Isis _Muto_. I am the daughter of Yugi Muto and Ishizu Muto nee Ishtar. I am the _princess of games and the shadows._ _ **NOW LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT A TRUE SHADOW GAME IS!"**_


End file.
